Mortiferis
by Mortiferum
Summary: Alex and Ben then stepped into the elevator pressing the 15th floor. The rest of the ride was in silence, until the elevator dinged on their floor. They walked to Blunt's door and knocked respectively. After Blunt's usual "Come in," they stepped inside to find a surprise. Sitting there, in one of Alan Blunt's grey waiting chairs, was Yassen Gregorovitch. ***UP FOR ADOPTION***
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**OK. This is my first story, and this is just a little teaser/prolouge to see how you like it.**

**Summary: MI6 has formed a team of specialists, Mortiferis, that consists of three people: Ben Daniels, Alex Rider, and Yassen Gregorovitch. After being captured and experimented on by SCORPIA, they are sent to a safe, but they aren't sent alone. Guess who they're staying with? Post-SCORPIA Rising but Alex never went to live with the Pleasures. A little OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, because Anthony Horowitz is a teenage girl in America (I wish!)**

* * *

"Alex Rider and Ben Daniels, report to Mr. Blunt's office immediately." Those were the words that echoed through MI6's headquarters, unknowingly changing Alex and Ben's lives forever.

"I wonder what the heads want now," asked Alex Rider.

"Don't know, probably another mission, my guess." Alex and Ben then stepped into the elevator pressing the 15th floor. The rest of the ride was in silence, until the elevator dinged on their floor. They walked to Blunt's door and knocked respectively. After Blunt's usual "Come in," they stepped inside to find a surprise. Sitting there, in one of Alan Blunt's grey waiting chairs, was Yassen Gregorovitch.

As soon as Alex's mouth opened to say something, Ms. Jones spoke,

"Men, you are here because we need to come together as a team, despite your differences," at this she looked at Yassen, "Too many of our agents are being killed both on and off of missions, and you three all have very useful skills, so we would like for you to become our specialist team. Alex, Ben, we would need to fake your deaths to make your missions slightly easier. Yassen, since you are already supposedly dead, there would be no need to fake yours. Together, you would come up with your group name and code names. So men, what do you say?"

"I am, surpisingly, in," one Alex Rider said.

"Yeah, me too."

"Sure," were the other responses.

"Okay, now you will choose what you would like to be called."

Alex suggested, "What about Mortiferis(1)? I mean, we got to have a pretty good name."

"Now onto your code names," said Ms. Jones. After a few minutes of discussing, Ben announced, " Yassen will be Cossack(2), Alex will be Devil, and I will be Bravo."

"Very good. We have a special training facility downstairs, specially created for you, Mortiferis. You will all live and train there, and after ten days, we wil send you on your first mission."

* * *

**(1)Latin for "The destroyers"**

**(2)If you don't remember, its Yassen's name from SCORPIA**

**So, how do you like it? Well, at least for now, ADIOS IMIGOS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, thanks for the reviews. I know that chapter was a little short, but it was just a teaser to see how I am doing.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Alex Rider, then I would be a rich forty-some year old guy, which I'm not.**

* * *

*Announcer Voice: Two Years Later*

"I still can't believe they did this," said Ben and Alex in unison.

" Yes, I heard you the first hundred-thousand times. Just be glad it isn't something else," said the ever-so-wise (catch the sarcasim?) Yassen. Currently, they were sitting in a cell, captured by SCORPIA. SCORPIA had held them captive for three months, but hasn't tortured them. Instead, they were injected with panthera meltese, or Maltese tiger, DNA. Now, all of Mortiferis can change from a tiger to a human, and vice versa, at will. After five minutes, they heard gunshots.

"Who do you think it is," Daniels asked.

"Well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend," the blonde-haired 19-year old replied.

"Unless you're us, then everyone is your enemy," Cossack said. After eight more minutes of gunfire, their door burst open, and ten men walked in.

"Mortiferis, MI6 sent us to retrieve you. Follow us," an un-named agent said in his monotone voice. Devil, Bravo, and Cossack followed them to an awaiting Boeing AH-46 Apache**(1)**. They were taken inside and brought to headquarters. There, they were debriefed and told the heads that they were now part panthera meltese. Everyone in Mortiferis enjoyed the quick flash of surprise on Blunt and Jones' faces.

"We're sorry this happened Mortiferis, so we will send you to a safe house. There will also be an SAS unit there, K-Unit, along with their new member Tiger. They are also there for protection and we decided that it would be easier to protect all of you together, and also due to the fact the you already mostly know each other. You may head down to your training facility, and we will bring them down to pick you up tomorrow. You are dismissed." And on that note, they left.

* * *

The next day saw Bravo, Devil, and Cossack working in the training area of their facility. There, they had every type of training equipment that ever existed. Currently, they were testing out a gadget for Smithers. The reason they were testing it in the training facility was because of the mats. The item they were testing was the TFX-7.

The TFX-7 was put on a person's forearm, and increased their strength by 150%. If you pressed a certain button on a remote, then the device's special feature, G-Fac, was activated. G-Fac stands for ghost factor, and allows the device to not only become invisible, but, if someone tried to touch it while the G-Fac was activated, their hand would go right through it.

Devil had the TFX-7 on, and was testing it on Bravo. Just as K-Unit, along with Ms. Jones, walked into the room, Alex punched Ben, and Daniels went flying into the wall right beside the door where the additional five people had just entered.

"Did it work Bravo?" yelled a very excited voice from across the room.

"Well, due to the fact that I just went flying across the entire room, yes, Devil, it did work," replied the slightly annoyed man. K-Unit looked on with confused and surprised expressions. They didn't recognize Mortiferis because they all had on balaclavas.

"K-Unit, this is Mortiferis. Cossack, Bravo, and Devil," each nodded when their name was called," and Mortiferis, this is K-Unit. Wolf, Eagle, Snake, and Tiger." They all nodded at their names, except for Eagle, who waved. "You will all be staying in one of our safe houses. K-Unit, all of Mortiferis are supposedly dead, so do no tell anyone who they really are. Mortiferis, please take off your balaclavas."

The three mentioned men looked at each other, talking with their eyes, then nodded. Yassen took his off first, and when he did, K-Unit gasped. They all yelled "Yassen Gregorovitch" and he nodded. Then Bravo took off his.

"Foxy-boy," Eagle yelled," Its you! AWESOME!" Devil muttered something about 'crazy nutters', then proceeded to take off his balaclava.

"CUB," they all yelled together, bar Tiger who had no idea who Cub was.

"Who's Cub," he asked.

Snake explained, "Cub trained with us awhile back."

"Oh."

"Okay, now that you've been introduced, its time to bring you to the safe house," said Ms. Jones.

* * *

**Okay, okay, put away the pitchforks. I know this isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but, ehhh... there is no but. I'm just lazy. Also, the beginning of this story is only about their time at the safe house, and later on I will add missions. **

**(1) This is a real military helicopter, and I'm pretty sure its British**

**Now, click that little button down there and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Car Ride

**Alright, my fluffy friends. Here is the third chapter to Mortiferis. **

**Me: Now, my wonderful K-Unit and friends, do the disclaimer.**

**Wolf: *Raises eyebrow* Why?**

**Eagle: Yeah, why?**

**Me: Because, if you do, you will be rewarded with a jar of sugar.**

**Snake: No!**

**Eagle: Yeah, n... wait, did you say a jar of sugar?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Eagle: Ok, Mortiferum does not own anything you recognize.**

**Me: Good boy.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Ok, now that you've been introduced, it's time to bring you to the safe house," said Ms. Jones._

* * *

After that was said, K-Unit and Mortiferis walked to the car along with Ms. Jones.

"You're coming with us?," asked Devil.

"No, I'm just dropping you off at the car," and at that, all of Mortiferis cheered because, of course, none of them could really stand her. Ms. Jones scowled at them, and they reached the car. "Good luck K-Unit, you are going to need it," said the ever smart Ms. Jones. Then she left, leaving the men to get into the car. The car was, of course, an armored black 2010 BMW 760Li F03**(1)**. After they got in, and a couple minutes later, Eagle spoke.

"So Fox, Bravo, why are you called Bravo?" Ben rolled his eyes at that comment, thinking _Only Eagle_, but answered nonetheless.

"I was codenamed Bravo because when I got back from my first mission, which was, of course, with Devil over here, everyone kept telling me 'Bravo'. I didn't know why, so I decided to ask Devil. He said that it was because everyone was congratulating me on surviving the mission with him."

"Why?" Tiger asked curiously.

"Because I was the first person to survive a mission a mission with him." To which Cossack replied, "Does it count if you survived a mission he was on while on the other side?"

"Sorry Cossack, but NOPE!" said Devil. Eagle, the ever hyper man, said, "What about you Cub, why are you codenamed Devil?"

"It's because everywhere I go, people say that I have the luck of the devil, that I AM the devil, or they say, 'What the devil is that boy doing?'"

"Cool."

* * *

After about an hour into the car ride, after many random conversations, and during a lull in the talking, Alex suddenly said, "You know what, I blame this whole thing on seatbelts."

Everyone just looked at him like he was crazy, until Cossack finally said what they were all thinking. "What?"

"Well, if Ian hadn't had an obsession over wearing seatbelts, then I probably would have believed the police, then I wouldn't have investigated his death, so MI6 wouldn't have recruited me, so I never would have met you guys, then all that had happened wouldn't have happened, then we would have never been Mortiferis, then we would not have become part panthera meltese, so we would not be on our way to the safe house."

"You know what, in a way, he's right," said Daniels. But then Wolf thought of something.

"What do you mean you're part panthera meltese? And what is panthera meltese anyways?" Mortiferis sighed.

"Panthera meltese is Maltese tiger. On our last mission, we were captured by SCORPIA, and they injected us with panthera meltese DNA, so now we can change from tiger to human and back whenever we like," replied Rider. "Cool, can you show us," that was, of course, Eagle.

"No, we don't want to freak the driver out, and we don't have enough room," said Yassen, "But we will when we get to the safe house."

"YAY!" said Eagle. "Ok, who gave him sugar, because whoever did, please knock him out right now," said Snake, the mother-hen medic. And so they did, and the rest of the ride was calm.

* * *

**Annnnnnd, CUT! Ok, that's the end of chapter three. So press the little button at the bottom, and REVIEW!**

**(1) This is the United States official government car because I have no idea if the British government car is the same, and if it's different, what it is.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

***PhotogMyLuv92**

***V.I.D. Vishii**

***authorwannabe101**

***Lizzy 6233**

***MLM24 (Thanks for the idea, I'm planning on using it in the next chapter)**

***mkoneill816**

***Platero**

**That's all folks! See you whenever I get chapter four up.**

_**Mortiferum**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, my wonderful ladies, gentlemen, and crazy robots. I was planning on updating awhile ago, but I got busy. Thanks to MLM24 for giving me ideas for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Someone in the world MUST do the disclaimer, but I AM NOT it! *sobs uncontrollably***

**Random Stranger: The wonderful, amazing, exciting Mortiferum does not own anything you recognize.**

**Me: Thank you, my dear stranger... wait, who are you again?**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"YAY!" said Eagle. "Ok, who gave him sugar, because whoever did, please knock him out right now," said Snake, the mother-hen medic. And so they did, and the rest of the ride was calm._

* * *

When the men got to the safe house, Mortiferis started talking to each other in Latin**(1)**, a language none of K-Unit's current members know.

"Quid igitur censes K-Unit?" _So what do think about K-Unit? _asked Devil.

"Lorem purus Ego coniecto?" _They're okay I guess, _replied Cossack.

"Yeah, sunt es melior quam ultimum tempus vidi illos." _Yeah, they're nicer than last time I saw them, _Alex said.

"Etiam in inferno novissimo tempore vidisti, fuit, et non est bonus." _Well, the last time you saw them was in hell, and no one was nice there, _a somewhat glum Bravo said. "What are you guys saying," asked Eagle after they finished their very short conversation. "Nothing of importance," replied a smug Yassen.

"Ok," and the conversation was soon forgotten by K-Unit. They looked up the house and groaned. It looked to be about 100 years old, and looked like it should be in a haunted house movie. "Great, just great," muttered Wolf. By that point, they had reaches the door. The house was put in the middle of the woods, miles away from civilization, so that they wouldn't be bothered, and so, if there was a fight, no civilians would be harmed. When they got inside, Eagle yelled, "Dibbs on the biggest room!" After that, the minutes that followed had everyone trying to get the best rooms. In the end, Mortiferis decided just to share a room, as they had been doing for years. Wolf got the biggest room, not including the one Cossack, Bravo, and Devil shared. Eagle got the smallest room, which was pink. Tiger decided to sleep on the couch, and Snake got the last room.

When everyone was settled, they all came out to the living room. "Hey guys, remember in the car when Cubby said that when we got here they would show us that they could change into tigers," exclaimed a very excited Eagle. K-Unit nodded, and motioned for Mortiferis to give an example, and so they did. They decided to take turns changing, and Bravo went first. "Holy crap," Snake muttered when Ben turned into a Maltese tiger. Next was Yassen, and their eyes kept growing in size as he turned into a tiger. Last was Alex, and by then they had somewhat gotten used to what they looked like. After a couple of seconds, they decided to turn back into humans.

"That was freaking AWESOME!" yelled a happy Eagle. Everyone just ignored him.

"I don't know about you, but is anyone else hungry and want to check what food we have," Tiger asked. They all agreed, and headed to the kitchen. They checked the fridge and cupboards, and to sat there was a lot of food would be an understatement. There was every kind of food you could imagine. From apples, to steak, to ice cream. "Well, at least we know we won't starve." There was nods all around.

Since they got there pretty late, Snake suggested that they go to bed, and everyone agreed. They said goodnight to each other, and all went to their respective rooms.

* * *

**Soooo, what do you think? I know its not great, but I kinda rushed this because I had to got to eye doctor's.**

**(1) I don't know Latin, I just got it off of Google translate.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

***pokes**

***Elf and Ears**

**SEE YA LATA!**


	5. AN

**Alrighty, my mind is currently at a blank, which means I have NO ideas whatsoever. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM me if you have any ideas in that wonderful brain of yours.**

**Mortiferum**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Ummmm... don't really know what to say, soooo... ummmmm... here it is, I guess? **

* * *

_Previously:_

_Since they got there pretty late, Snake suggested that they go to bed, and everyone agreed. They said goodnight to each other, and all went to their respective rooms._

* * *

The first people up in the morning were Mortiferis. They headed downstairs and Alex started to make breakfast. He made bacon, eggs, and toast. The smell soon brought K-Unit down, and they sat down to eat. Ben brought the food out, but right before he reached the table, he tripped. The food landed all over Eagle. Everyone stared at them with their mouths gaping wide open. Bravo just stood there, staring at him. Eagle then stood up, grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl on the table, and threw it at him where it hurts. Ben, being the spy that he was, caught the apple and threw it right back, hitting Eagle right in the face. He yelped in pain, then grabbed an orange. Eagle then proceeded to throw said orange at Bravo, but missed and hit Wolf. Said man grabbed a grapefruit and threw it at Eagle, but he dodged and it hit Tiger. That was the beginning of an all out fruit fight, breakfast forgotten.

* * *

After their fruit fight, they went to the bathrooms and washed the juices off of themselves. When everyone was cleaned, they all went to the living room. Once everyone was there, Eagle suggested that they ask each other questions to learn more about each other, because, he reasoned, they would all be living in the same house for who knows how long. So they did. They sat in a circle going Eagle, Snake, Wolf, Tiger, Bravo, Devil, then Cossack.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" asked Ben. When no one answered, Wolf sighed and said, "I will. What are everyone's favorite guns?" They had decided that they would go in a clockwise circle, which would mean that Tiger would answer first.

"PKM."

"M1911."

"MP5."

"FAL."

"G3."

"RPG-7**(1)**," this got Snake a few raised eyebrows because he was the medic, and the RPG-7 just didn't look like him. He just smiled and shrugged. Next was Tiger. "Favorite food." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Shark."

"Anything but pizza," that got Alex a couple stares but he just said, "You'll probably find out later."

"Calamari."

"Chocolate." A couple people laughed.

"Chinese takeout."

"Chili." Next up was Bravo. "Alright, if you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" Devil said, "Anywhere but Venice," again getting weird looks.

"Anywhere but Russia."

"Definitely the Caribbean." Eagle said this with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Hawaii."

"Australia." Alex and Ben winced slightly at that.

"Probably Florida." Next to go was Devil. "Hmm... Favorite color, I guess?" K-Unit looked at him with a raised eyebrow, while Cossack and Bravo just thought _Typical Alex. _Yassen sighed quietly and said, "Green."

"Purple," Eagle yelled, blasting everyone's eardrums.

"Blue."

"Brown," Wolf grunted.

"I don't know, yellow?"

"Green." Now it was Cossack's turn to ask something. "What are your real names?" Eagle's was Zack Donham, Snake's was Jake Mesai, Wolf's was John Karam, Tiger's was Carl Moretti, Bravo's was Ben Daniels, and Devil's was, of course Alex Rider.

Their questioning continued until Eagle's stomach gave the loudest rumble any of them have ever heard. That was when they realized that they had all skipped breakfast, and were all starving.

* * *

**Ok, that chappie is FINALLY done! YAY!**

**(1) An RPG-7 is a grenade launcher**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! So goodbye for now.**


	7. AN (So sorry)

**Ok guys, sorry about this but I am putting this story up for adoption. The thing is, if I tried to continue it, it would probably take about a year and a half to update. Again, sorry, so if you would like to adopt "Mortiferis" just PM me.**


End file.
